Demon Lord and Soul Reaper Switch!
by LunaClefairy
Summary: Revised and rewritten. Strange things happen in the Feudal Era of Japan. But when Sesshomaru switches bodies with a Soul Reaper named Ichigo, things start to get hectic. How will Ichigo react to a world filled with demons and how will Sesshomaru deal with the fact that there are enemies that want his life? And who's this "Orihime" that connects the two together?


Chapter 1

The afternoon sun shined overhead, letting its gentle rays fall upon Feudal Japan. Peaceful days were scarce, but when they did come, every human and demon took advantage of it; some to rest, others to stir up trouble. Among the grassy and flower-filled meadows that seemed to stretch endlessly across the land, a young girl picked flowers. Each one she took was different. She wanted it to be a surprise for her Lord. Running up to her was her impish caretaker with an annoyed look on his face.

"Oh, Master Jaken!" the child said joyfully. "Do you like the flowers I picked for Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Rin!" Jaken scowled. "Lord Sesshomaru has no need for such trivial things!"

"Silly Master Jaken," Rin giggled as she held the flowers endearingly. "It's only a present for when he returns.

Jaken huffed as he continued to watch the mortal girl. The very fact that she was with them still surprised him to no end. Why had Lord Sesshomaru taken in the child when he clearly hated humans? It was mind-boggling. He watched as Rin fastened the flowers together, starting a flower crown. Jaken looked up toward the sky. WHEN was Lord Sesshomaru going to return? His eyes widened when he suddenly felt a slight disturbance in the air.

"What on earth was that?" he muttered to himself. He shook his head. "All this babysitting is making me lose my focus…"

Elsewhere, a certain Dog Demon took more notice of the strange occurrence. He was fairly tall and muscular; his knee-length silver-white hair swayed in the wind. He wore armor, a white kimono with a red honeycomb pattern, a yellow sash, and a fluffy white boa. His golden eyes narrowed as he sniffed the air.

"Strange…" he mused. "Each in separate regions..."

The smell of death flowed along with the wind. Yet, it was unlike the undead priestess his ignorant half-breed brother coveted and the Band of Seven. No. It lacked the smell of graveyard soil and bones. He smelled flesh and blood.

Excessive amounts of blood and a familiar stench.

And Inuyasha was already on his way there.

Curiosity peaked; he casually made his way toward the site. His mind went through the possibilities. Was it Naraku and one of his pitiful schemes? Or was it something else entirely? Strolling through the forest, trees fading and eventually showing the light of day to his pale face, he looked at the scene.

There seemed to be a huge crater in the middle of the field, and small specks of white were near the epicenter. A small girl clothed in white and a taller woman wearing a purple-striped kimono. Two of Naraku's incarnations: Kagura and Kanna. Kanna was holding out her mirror in front of her, the last bit of a stream of black energy going into her mirror. Whatever had landed there must've been what was sucked into the phantom glass.

Inuyasha and his group of human friends came shortly afterwards. He observed his stupid half-brother as he pulled out the sword that should have been his; the fang of his father: the Tetsusaiga. Deciding to use the opportunity, he made his entrance onto the battle field. As expected, Inuyasha was the first to react.

"Sesshomaru!" he yelled. "Why the hell are you here?"

"You only just noticed my presence now, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru chided as he landed gracefully on his feet, not too far from the group. "Pitiful."

"What was that?" Inuyasha yelled, an anger mark visibly pulsing on his head.

"As for your question, there's no need to answer it," Sesshomaru said. "Even with your limited intellect, you should already know."

"Damn bastard…" Inuyasha growled.

"I wish those two would just give it a rest for once in their lives," Kagome sighed while Shippo, who was on her shoulder, nodded in agreement.

"Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru," Kagura noted. "This is troublesome."

"Kagura. Tell me," Sesshomaru demanded. "What is it that you and that child were after here?"

"That's something for us to know and for you to find out," Kagura smirked while whipping her fan in front of her face.

Inuyasha raised his sword and then slammed it down.

"Wind Scar!" he shouted.

Streams of energy surged through the ground, sending tremendous amounts of power toward his enemies. Kanna raised her mirror as a makeshift shield; absorbing the Wind Scar before sending it back at the half-demon. Inuyasha dodged while Sango, Shippo, and Kagome got onto Kirara and Miroku ran to get away from the blast. Sesshomaru closed his eyes in slight annoyance. Inuyasha was too rash with his decisions in battle.

Kagura sent slicing winds towards the airborne Kirara using her Dance of Blades. The demon cat barely dodged the attack while Kagome readied an arrow.

"Hit the mark!" Kagome said as she fired one of her sacred arrows at the two demons.

Once again, Kanna used her mirror to shield herself from the arrow. The arrow penetrated the mirror, much like it did before when Kagome and the gang first encountered Kanna. Little spurts of black energy leaked out of the mirror.

"Damn," Kagura said, fiercely closing her fan. "And after all that trouble of finding the brat."

"_Brat?_" Sesshomaru thought before he charged towards the two females. What did they mean by "brat"?

"Butt out, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled before he started running after his elder brother. "I'm gonna finish them off!"

"Ridiculous," Sesshomaru answered, not even sparing a glance at Inuyasha.

"The boy's soul cannot be contained," Kanna said quietly to Kagura. "The arrow will destroy the mirror unless the boy is set free."

"Then, what do you propose we do?" Kagura whispered as she sent more wind blades at the two dog demons.

Kanna didn't answer as she held out her mirror again. Sesshomaru was on edge, waiting to see what the child would do. A black stream of energy shot out from the mirror at blinding speeds toward Inuyasha.

"What the hell?" the half-demon yelled, stopping in his tracks for just a moment.

"You're in the way!" Sesshomaru scolded him, shoving Inuyasha out of the way.

The black wave shot right through the Demon Lord's abdomen, quickly being absorbed into his body. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as stinging pain suddenly surged through his body. He faltered a bit, squeezing his eyelids tight. He strained to open an eye to find that, instead of going after Naraku's fleeing incarnations, the stupid humans ran to his aid. He didn't need help from humans. He, Sesshomaru, refused to degrade himself like that. Another agonizing wave racked his body, sending him to his knees. A red-outlined black aura surrounded him.

"Sesshomaru, you dumbass!" he heard Inuyasha yell. "What the hell? Why did you push me out of the way?"

"You ignorant half-breed," he said through gritted teeth. "As I said: you were in the way."

"Don't give me that crap!" Inuyasha roared.

Another wave of pain hit and he moaned. Sesshomaru, the Demon Lord of the Western Lands, _never_ moaned. As much of a bastard that his brother was, Inuyasha actually felt slightly concerned for what was happening to him.

Sesshomaru felt his strength slowly leaving him. He felt himself crash to the ground like a rag doll, his senses dulling with each passing second. What did that child do? Unable to keep conscious, his eyelids slid shut.

It was at this point where Kagome was practically panicking and saying that it was her fault such a thing happened. The black aura surrounding Sesshomaru dissipated, but a new one formed before long. This one was pure white and it shot out of his back. It flew across the sky and landed somewhere far away in the distance.

"What was that?" Sango asked.

"I'm not sure," Miroku answered. "For now, I think it best if we tend to your brother, Inuyasha."

"WHAT?" Inuyasha shouted. "No way! Sesshomaru would kill us all if he found out that he was indebted to humans!"

"Inuyasha," Kagome said. "He did protect you from that thing. It's the least you could do."

"Absolutely not!" the half-demon grumped, nose stuck high in the air.

"Sit, boy," Kagome ordered as Inuyasha was reacquainted with the ground.

* * *

It was so comfortable and warm. He almost didn't want to exit the bliss that unconsciousness provided. Yet he had to. To protect those important to him. He promised he'd save her. A lone light shined through the bottomless pit of darkness he was in. He could hear voices, but they didn't sound familiar.

Eyelids fluttered open, only for the sunlight beating down forcing them closed again.

"Hey, guys! He's awake!" he heard a young voice call.

So loud and obnoxious. He wanted to go back to sleep. Whatever bed he was on was so _soft_! The attempt failed as he heard the shuffling of feet. So much for sleep.

"Shippo, are you sure? He still looks like he's sleeping to me," said a female voice.

"Eh, leave it to me," a male said. "I know how to get him up."

A shadow blocked the sun, shielding his eyes from the light. Now he was more than curious. His eyelids quivered slightly before he opened them. A foot was about to make contact with his face.

The sounds of scuffling and colorful curses could be heard throughout Kaede's village.

Inuyasha growled at the person holding his face down. Sesshomaru looked absolutely furious. Shippo retreated into Kagome's arms. Sango shook her head, expecting no less from the Demon Lord to react like that. Kagome looked shocked and Miroku looked a bit curious.

"What kind of sick, twisted freak attacks someone while he's just lying there sleeping? You've got some nerve!" Sesshomaru seethed before his eyes suddenly widened.

"Get off of me, bastard!" Inuyasha snarled.

Sesshomaru complied, removing his hand from Inuyasha's face and placing it on his neck. He then looked down and started checking over himself. He looked horrified. Inuyasha now had a hand-sized print on his face and he was not happy whatsoever.

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen ghost," Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru's eyes looked over everyone in the room, as if analyzing if they were a threat or not. That's when they settled on Inuyasha's ears.

"What are you lookin' at?" Inuyasha grumped.

A few seconds passed before Sesshomaru suddenly grabbed one of Inuyasha's ears, startling everyone. He then started squishing it.

"Your ears…they're real," he stated in awe, feeling the soft fur between his fingers.

"Okay, something's definitely wrong here," Kagome laughed nervously. "Sesshomaru, are you feeling okay?"

The white-haired dog demon stopped his relentless squishing of Inuyasha's puppy ears. Sesshomaru looked around the room, seeing that nobody was reacting. Confused, he pointed a finger at himself.

"Yes, you! Idiot! Who else would she be talking to?" Inuyasha barked.

An anger mark pulsed on his forehead, his eyebrow twitching.

"Shut up," he said while narrowing his eyes. "And I'm not this 'Sesshomaru' you're talking about."

"Of course you are," Sango said.

"Yeah, see?" Kagome pulled a mirror out of her backpack, showing the Demon Lord's reflection.

His irises shrunk down to dots, his mouth agape and one of his eyelids was twitching. Then came the explosion.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME?"

Sesshomaru panted while everyone sans Inuyasha backed away into the safety of a corner of Kaede's hut. Inuyasha was baffled at how out of character Sesshomaru was acting.

"Did you hit your head too hard when you collapsed?" he asked his startled brother.

"Aw, crap! What am I gonna do?" Sesshomaru ranted to himself as he held his head with his only arm, completely ignoring Inuyasha. "I can't be like this! I'm missing a damn arm! I gotta save her! And what if those bastards find me like this? I'll be dead for sure!"

Inuyasha grabbed Sesshomaru by the front of his kimono and slapped him a few times across the face. The rest of the group gaped and silently waited for the battle that was sure to ensue. However, they got the exact opposite.

"Thanks…" he said while tenderly rubbing his stinging face.

"Uh, Lord Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked calmly. "May I inquire as to who you were speaking of?"

Sesshomaru redirected his gaze toward the open window, ignoring Miroku. He seemed to be deep in thought.

"I'm confused," Shippo said as he popped out from Sesshomaru's left shoulder, startling him. "I think he's suffering from memory loss from that attack Kanna shot at him."

"Perhaps," Sango said before putting her fingers to her chin. "It's possible."

"By the way, who are you guys?" Sesshomaru asked. "And where are we?"

"Did you forget everything?" Kagome said in disbelief. The clueless face Sesshomaru was giving answered her question. "Oh, boy…Sit down. This might take a while…"

It took nearly two hours to explain the situation and even some help from Kaede herself in order to clarify certain parts of the story. During that time, the old woman took out a small table and made tea for everyone. Everyone was bewildered by the sudden change in attitude Sesshomaru was showing.

"Okay, so let me get this straight," Sesshomaru said while putting his hand on his knee. "You're saying this is the Feudal Era of Japan where demons run rampant and I am the Demon Lord of the Western Lands."

The group nodded.

"And that the kid with the puppy ears is my half-brother and I'm traveling with some imp named Jaken and a human girl named Rin."

The group nodded again.

"And we're all chasing after some half-demon named Naraku, who wanted to kill some undead priestess named Kikyo."

The group nodded yet again.

"And Naraku is evil incarnate and wants to take over the land. In order to do that, he's using the power of a jewel called the Shikon no Tama. Is that it? That's what you're telling me?"

Everyone nodded for the last time.

"That's the gist of it," Kagome said.

"Okay, I belie—LIKE HELL AM I GONNA BELIEVE THAT LOAD OF BULLSHIT!" Sesshomaru roared as he flipped the tea table into the air.

"WHAT?" Inuyasha yelled. "What we just said is all true!"

"Bite me!" Sesshomaru said. "I've heard more believable, made-up stories. Yours is just too farfetched."

"If you insist," Inuyasha growled, starting to bare his fangs.

"Sit, boy!" Kagome ordered, forcing Inuyasha to the floor. "Honestly!"

Sesshomaru flopped down on his back and let out an aggravated sigh. This was stupid! He wasn't this "Lord Sesshomaru" or whatever these people were talking about. He was Ichigo Kurosaki! A Substitute Soul Reaper! Not a demon!

"How the hell did I get into this mess?" he groaned.

* * *

**Tada! You like it? It's much better than before. Please review!**


End file.
